Blood Thirst
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: Mulder and Scully are on a case with vampires who have the ability to jump into another person and control them. Complete!
1. The Bite

Title- Blood Thirst  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the x-files characters, CC and 1013 do.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 1- The Bite  
  
Spoilers- um something from all things. But it's not set in the 7th season.  
  
Author- Mrs.SpookyScully  
  
Summary- Mulder and Scully are on a case with vampires who have the ability to jump into another person and control them.  
  
****************  
  
Scully walked down to the basement, early as usual. Her partner never was one to come early, it was always Scully. She shifted her coffee and opened the door. She was very surprised to see her partner sitting at his desk with his feet on the table, reading a case folder.  
  
"Mulder, what are you doing here?" Scully asked, while setting down her coffee.  
  
"I work here. Didn't you know?" Mulder said, still engrossed in the folder.  
  
"You know what I meant. Why are you at the office early?" She asked.  
  
"New case came in last night. I wanted to surprise you when you got here today." He teased her.  
  
"Please don't tell me it's another fluke worm." She said, walking up behind him to take a look at the folder. "Vampires, Mulder?" She asked, as she picked up the folder and inspected it.  
  
"Not just any vampires, Scully, vampires that have the ability to jump into another person and control them."  
  
"Sounds ludicrous, Mulder. Not even you should believe this BS." She threw the case folder atop the desk.  
  
"Why do you always do this, Scully? Why can't you ever believe?"  
  
"Believe in crap? I'm sorry you feel that way Mulder, but I don't want to spend another weekend chasing some people playing pranks that like to drink blood!"  
  
"If you don't want to be on the X-files then get transferred! This is our job Scully, this is what we do! If you want violent crimes then transfer." He fumed at her.  
  
"Mulder, I don't want to transfer," She started, quietly, "I want to stay on the X-files, and I want to stay with you, but you have to understand that some of your cases that you pick up seem very far fetched." She ended, looking at her fingers.  
  
Mulder walked up to her and took her hands in his, "That's what makes us a team Scully, we're completely different, I believe and you only believe if it's scientifically explained. But that stuff I believe in Scully, are not going to be explained scientifically. That's why we get in our fights." Mulder finally finished his explanation.  
  
"Ok I'll go with you. When do we leave? I need to go home and pack, then tell call my mom so she knows where I'm at. We where supposed to go shopping this weekend."  
  
"Plane leaves for Pennsylvania, Philadelphia today at 4:00Pm I'll pick you up from your apartment at 1:00 ok?" Mulder said getting up to gather his stuff.  
  
"Alright, call me before you pick me up. See you later Mulder." With that she left the office leaving behind her coffee.  
  
Scully arrived at her apartment early enough for her to take a shower and pack. She wanted to be nice and fresh before going on this trip. She hated plane rides, especially if she didn't have nice comfortable clothes in. But then again she never did have comfortable clothes on when she was on a case with Mulder. Quickly taking her clothes then turning the water to hot, she jumped in the shower. Thinking that maybe she should take a bath, considering she will be staying in motel. She never trusted the motel's bathtubs. They always seemed unsanitary.  
  
After she was done with her shower, she dried off and walked into her room to pick an out fit. Sighing she picked a white button up shirt with a black knee length skirt, formal but a bit more comfortable.  
  
Pausing to look at the time on the clock, she had to call her mom before she left. She walked over to the phone, picked it up and dialed it. After her conversation with her mom was over she hung up the phone and walked over to her closet. She grabbed a suit case out of the closet just as the phone rang. Running over to get the phone, thinking it was her mother, before it went on the answering machine, she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's me Scully, I'm coming to pick you up right now be ready ok?"  
  
"Ok, I'm still packing though, but I should be done by the time you get here."  
  
"Ok, bye Scully."  
  
"Bye" She hung up the phone and continued on her packing.  
  
By the time she was finished with her packing, Mulder showed up. She answered the door before he will come in with his key for emergencies, she gave him. She gave him a key primarily because she was tired of him kicking her door down. He always used her key, even when it's not an emergency. She opened the door.  
  
"Come on Scully, we're going to be late." He said picking up her trunk. "Do you have to take your whole room?"  
  
"That's an insult you know. Saying a girl only has a few clothes and she can fit all of it in her trunk."  
  
"Aw come on Scully I was only teasing."  
  
"I know Mulder. Come on." She said taking his hand and leading him out the door as she was locking it.  
  
They boarded the plane after giving the ticket lady their tickets. Mulder sat in the window seat since Scully was afraid of airplanes. She told him she wasn't but he could tell she was but the way her fingers clutched the arm of the chair.  
  
It was a quiet ride to Philadelphia, mostly because Scully was to busy trying not to show Mulder her fear of planes. Once they got to Philadelphia they got of and rented a vehicle.  
  
"Mulder did you make reservations at the motel we're staying at?" Scully asked.  
  
"Yeah, We're headed their right now." He replied, as he spit out his sunflower seeds in the car's ashtray.  
  
"Mulder you're going to clean that out, right?" she told him giving him the eyebrow.  
  
"Of course Scully, you know me" He winked.  
  
"That's exactly why." She teased back.  
  
After teasing back and forth on the whole way to the motel, Mulder and Scully finally made it to the motel. The motel clerk seemed to take a liking to Mulder from the way she batted her eye lashes at her. She was a blonde with a large chest long legs and big blue eyes. 'Dumb blonde I bet her chest is not even real.' Scully thought viscously. 'Whoa where had that thought come from?' she thought again.  
  
The clerk handed Mulder his and Scully's keys while stroking his hand almost imperceptibly. Scully grabbed Mulder's hand and the keys, giving a look of venom to the clerk before pushing Mulder in the elevator.  
  
"What was that all about Scully?" Mulder asked, reaching his hand out for his key.  
  
"You were taking to long so I took you and the keys instead of waiting for you." She said innocently. Stepping out of the elevator, and walking to her room connecting to Mulder's she added, "I'll see you in a few minutes Mulder, I'm going to unpack."  
  
"Alright I'll do the same." He said, opening his door to his room then walking in. He shut the door behind him.  
  
Scully stepped in her room and threw her suit case one the bed and unzipped it. She pulled out her bathroom utilities and stocked them in the bathroom. After most of her unpacking was done she knocked on the connecting door to Mulder's room. He answered it in seconds.  
  
"I thought you died in there" Mulder teased her. "I'm hungry, want to go get something too eat, Scully?"  
  
"Mulder, you're always hungry, but for once I agree with you, I'm hungry too." She pulled him out of his room. He turned around to lock it be fore he forgot.  
  
They walked a bit around before spotting a decent looking food place they could eat at. Mulder held the door open for her as she walked in and sat at a booth.  
  
"What do you want to eat Scully?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Um I guess a salad" She said looking at the menu.  
  
"Oh Scully, you have to learn to live. You're not going to gain 50 pounds by eating a burger."  
  
"Well I would like to live a long healthy life. You, on the other hand, your arteries are clogging up as we speak."  
  
"Scully I do my exercises. I eat healthy, once in awhile, and I don't have a beer belly" He told her rubbing his flat stomach.  
  
"Ok, I give you credit." She sighed as Mulder gave her his puppy dog eyes. "Fine I'll get the burger." She gave in to his eyes.  
  
"Great!" He waited for the waiter to come to their table before saying, "We'd like the two ultimate double bacon cheese burgers please." He said ignoring Scully's glare.  
  
"What would you like to drink?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Two cherry cokes" Mulder said with a big smile.  
  
"That's whe-" Scully was interrupted by Mulder.  
  
"That is all we'll have, thank you" Mulder said with laughter in his eyes.  
  
When the waiter walked away Scully merely glared at Mulder.  
  
"Aw come on Scully, this meal is not going to give you a fungus or something."  
  
"No but I will spend half the night doing exercises. Do you want to go jogging with me tomorrow?" She asked him with a smile.  
  
"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. Considering I made you eat all that fat" He laughed.  
  
The food came and even Scully had to admit that it was good. She only ate half of it though; she said it was too big for her. She suggested that they go back to the motel room and get started on some profiling and figuring out what they need to do for this case.  
  
When the food was all gone, Mulder paid the bill, still ignoring Scully's protests; they walked back to the motel in relatively silence. Scully entered her room and waited for Mulder to grab the case folder and return to her room. He came through her connecting door. Scully rolled her eyes and shut her front door.  
  
"I was holding the door open for you." She told him, while plopping down on the bed next to Mulder. "So, what do you we have here?"  
  
"A few people, who are in psychiatric care as we speak, have been claiming that they have been bitten by a vampire. They claim that they did not turn into a vampire, but the vampire controls them." He said taking out a file.  
  
"Wait, you're telling me that these vampires can control you?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm telling you Scully. We were called here by the local sheriff. He said these people, who are in psychiatric care, have been killing people by a stab wound to the stomach then drinking all the blood in their bodies. I guess theses people don't take the form of a vampire. He said that the families of these people say that they haven't been acting the same for a few weeks." He handed her a file.  
  
"So these just recently started?" She said going through the file that he handed her.  
  
"Yep, so our job is to find out how these vampires are doing it."  
  
"Alright, where are we going tomorrow?" She asked him.  
  
"We are going to the psychiatric care hospital to meet all those patients. Some of them are normal just claiming that they didn't know what they were doing. They other ones are, in my theory, are still being controlled."  
  
"What ever Mulder, I'll be ready in the morning. I'm going to get some sleep now, alright? Good night Mulder." She said as he was gathering all the folders and files.  
  
"Good night Scully, I'll be by your room in the morning, sleep tight, don't let the fluke worms bite." He winked.  
  
"Hey Mulder," She said, before he closed the door, "We didn't get to go jogging tonight."  
  
"We'll make it up later," He said laughing. "Night, Scully" He finally shut the door.  
  
It was around 7 in the morning when Scully heard foot steps in the room next to her. She groggily got up from her wonderful slumber. She stood up grabbed her robe, put it on, than made her way over to the bathroom, where she could do all the morning rituals.  
  
After all that was done, she went back into her room and picked out a black skirt with a black shirt and her black trench coat to go over all of that. She knew she looked gothic, well a bit, but she had to wear something businesslike. After she was dressed, she knocked on Mulder's connecting door.  
  
He opened it on the first knock. His hair was tousled and wet. He was wearing his normal business out fit with, tie and suit.  
  
"Hey Scully, are you ready to go?" Mulder asked, opening the door wider for her to walk in.  
  
"Yeah, are you?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah, just let me grab my coat, than we'll be on our way." Mulder said, grabbing his car keys and briefcase. "Alright, let's go." He led her out the door and locked it. They walked out to the car, and got in. Scully got out the map and started marking the places they needed to go. Most of the people they needed to see were at one hospital.  
  
"Mulder head to the psychiatric hospital first, that's where most of the victims are. So are they being charged with murder or what?" She said, reading the files again.  
  
"Well, they can't figure out if these people are mental, or if they are telling the truth, that's why they called us in." He told her, still keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"Well, that doesn't make sense, either their crazy, or they killed people."  
  
"Scully, I know you still don't believe in this vampire stuff, but tell me how a 45 year old mom with a successful job, husband, and 4 kids at home and manage to kill people?" He said with curiosity.  
  
"That does sound odd. Maybe her husband was cheating on her and her kids are snotty. She couldn't take it anymore and decided to go bad?" She said comically.  
  
"Scully, make a joke?" He joked back.  
  
Scully didn't reply. She just gave him her famous eyebrow. They made it to the psychiatric hospital, and walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Hi, my names Fox Mulder and this is my partner Dana Scully. Were with the bureau and we're here on an investigation concerning some patients who claim they were controlled by vampires." Mulder said, as he showed the nurse his ID badge. Scully did the same but stopped when she heard a gasp.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Dana Scully, the one who dated Professor Daniel Waterson just to get a good grade?" The nurse said to Scully.  
  
"I happen to have actually loved him. Let me guess, your name is Darla?" Scully said with sarcasm.  
  
"Is their something I'm missing here? Dating professors to get good grades?"  
  
"That's what she did alright." Darla said.  
  
"I didn't do that, unlike you. Anyways I'm busy, so if you'll excuse us we need to go speak to these people." Scully said walking away grabbing Mulder's arm along with her.  
  
"What was that about Scully?" Mulder asked when they were out of ear shot.  
  
"Well, we went to med school together, and I sort of, um, dated our professor" Scully said blushing profoundly.  
  
"Why didn't I ever hear of this, Scully?" He said, as they rounded the corner and through the doors to the psychiatric center.  
  
"We can talk later about his Mulder, we have a case." She took the opportunity to distract him.  
  
After talking to the doctor in the room they headed down to meet the patients. They had made an appointment a day earlier.  
  
Mulder and Scully sat in a room with nobody else in it but them, and one of the patients, whose name was Sheryl Cornell. After telling her who they were they began to ask her questions.  
  
"Mrs. Cornell, what do you remember when you murdered the man from the bar?" Mulder started.  
  
"I remember walking over to him, passing off signs and directed him in the alley way. But I didn't kill him, I wasn't doing it, I was being controlled. The next thing I remember I stabbed him and started to drink his blood. It was horrible, knowing you killed a man just for his blood." She put her hands on her head quietly.  
  
"Did you get bit by something or someone Mrs. Cornell?" Mulder asked another question.  
  
"Yes, I was at a bar and I had a few drinks to say the least. He started to kiss me and then I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I found two puncture wounds the next day." She replied.  
  
"Mrs. Cornell, were you on drugs at the time?" Scully asked in a bored voice. Mulder and Mrs. Cornell looked at her with annoyance. "I am just trying to get to all the facts." She said defensively.  
  
"No I have never been on drugs." Mrs. Cornell said harshly.  
  
"But you were drunk, were you not?"  
  
"Scully, I think we should call it a day. What do you think?" Mulder said trying to break up the woman from getting into a cat fight.  
  
"Alright Mrs. Cornell, if you have any information or any tips you can give us please feel free to call us on these cards. This is mine and this is Agent Mulder's." Scully said getting up and walking to the door.  
  
They exited the building after talking to a few more people, asking almost the same questions. Some people were bit by dogs, wolfs, coyotes, more men, or females. It seemed like they took over animals or they can change into animals, that was Mulder's theory. They got a tip off of a man, whom was bit by a coyote in the woods. He said that he followed a strange smell, then saw some people heading that way, next thing he knew, he was bitten by a coyote.  
  
"So we're heading to the woods?" Scully asked, "I don't know what you expect to find out there. It's obvious he knew you were gullible."  
  
"Scully, I need you on this case, this is a hard one. But if you're going to do nothing but complain and shut down my theories then why don't you go home?" He said.  
  
Scully was obviously taken aback, Mulder had never yelled at her like that before. "No, I'm fine; I'll be quiet from now on." She said imperceptibly.  
  
"I'm sorry Scully. I didn't mean to yell you at you like that." He looked at her with concern.  
  
"It's ok, your right, I should stop acting like this and just help you with this case."  
  
Mulder stopped the car and look around for a blocked off sign in the woods, it seemed to be unimpeded, so he just drove into the woods and parked. He shut off the engine and got out of the car.  
  
"Alright Scully, just look around, if you see anything just call Ok?" He said as he walked away towards the left side.  
  
Scully walked towards the right side. It was dark in the forest even though it was mid afternoon. It seemed to her like she was walking around for hours, but really it was only minutes. She just didn't know what she would find here. Her feet were killing her. She shouldn't have worn those high heels.  
  
She stopped when she smelled a funny smell. Mulder would probably be too far for him to hear her if she called him so she continued along alone. Something flashed in the corners of her eye. Turning to face what had caused this sudden movement, she was surprised to see people heading that way.  
  
"Freeze, Federal Agent, FBI!" Scully shouted trying to run and catch up to them.  
  
They didn't even seem to hear her they just kept running along. Scully was growing more frustrated by the second. Suddenly she tripped and fell down a steep hill. Tumbling, rolling, falling, and getting scratched all over the face as she fell.  
  
She hit the bottom of the steep hill. She sat up wearily feeling her face to see how bad the damage was. Thank goodness, she thought, only a few major cuts, other than that scratches and bruises all over her body. She tried to stand up but fell back down in pain. Great, she had sprung her ankle!  
  
She lay back down on the dried, dead leaves from the trees. She sat up abruptly when she felt a searing pain on her arm. It was a rat! It had bitten her! She felt a bit dizzy, then fell back down loosing all consciousness.  
  
****************** End of Chapter 1! Did you like it? Do I have to continue on it? Any comments or suggestions feel free to say so. I really appreciate your reviews by the way thanks everyone. And I'd like to thank Gothic_Spook for giving me some tips on this story. Also I'd like to thank my Betas, they make my stories better :P Please review. More chapters on the way! 


	2. Controlling Scully

Title- Blood Thirst  
  
Disclaimer- I'm poor, I can't afford to keep the x-files characters! They belong to CC and 1013.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Chapter 2- Controlling Scully  
  
Spoilers- a little bit of stuff from All Things  
  
Author- Mrs.SpookyScully  
  
Summary- Mulder and Scully are on a case with vampires who have the ability to jump into another person and control them.  
  
Author's Note- Through out most of the story I will try and make Scully's imposter lady, Vampire Scully. Also sorry it took so long to get this posted up. I've been so busy!! And I think I had writers block!  
  
**********************  
  
Scully opened her eyes and wondered where she was. She tried to look around, and move her arms but couldn't. The rat that bit her must have left her paralyzed! She started to panic when she heard a noise in the background. She felt her head move. Only it wasn't her moving it. It was like she was being tied to strings and being controlled.  
  
It was Mulder coming through the doorway with a glass of water in his hand. It was his apartment that she was in. She tried to call out to him, as he was walking towards her. But her mouth wouldn't move.  
  
"How are you feeling Scully?" Mulder asked her pressing the back of his hand to her forehead to feel her temperature.  
  
Just then something happened that made her toes curl in fear.  
  
"I'm fine" Her mouth answered, it was her mouth, but not her speaking it. Scully was starting to get scared. She couldn't make sense of this. Suddenly her body sat up and grabbed the water Mulder was holding for her to drink.  
  
"Are you sure your fine? You had a nasty fall, Scully. Plus I think you were bit by something, you have to puncture wounds on your ankle. It looks swollen too. You should get it checked out at the doctors." Mulder said, out of concern.  
  
"I don't need to go to the Doctor's Mulder, I'm fine. It was just a spider that bit me. And I hit my head pretty hard when I fell, that's why I slipped unconsciousness." She said in a very bored and unlike Scully's tone.  
  
"Well alright, if you're sure you're alright then let's head down to AD Skinner's office. He called and said we had a meeting. I told him you fell and was injured in the woods, so he said if you're not feeling well then we don't have to come. He will assign it later." He finished.  
  
"I'm fine, let's go." Her voice said. She stood up and grabbed his hand, leading him down the hall and out the door. He ran back to lock it.  
  
While in the car, Mulder had called Skinner and told him they were going to arrive. Skinner said he would postpone the meeting until 3:30PM. They arrived at J. Edgar Hoover building in just enough time before the meeting started. They both walked in the building, and headed toward the elevator.  
  
Scully's body kept following Mulder, obviously what ever was controlling her didn't know what the hell it was doing, or where it was going. She hated the thought of calling it her, she didn't know what it actually was. Maybe she was in a dream state. Mulder told her about those all the time, how people suffer from a coma and tend to be in a dream state.  
  
The elevator doors opened and then Mulder stepped out and was heading towards Skinner's office. Obviously Scully's body was too. Mulder and Scully's body walked in Skinner's assistant's office and asked if they could go in.  
  
"Yes, AD Sinner is expecting you." She said in an almost too cheerful.  
  
Mulder and Scully walked into Skinner's office, Scully was ahead of Mulder and sat in the chair Mulder usually sits in. Mulder, finding it quit odd, looked at her in a strange way and sat in the next chair.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it agents. Agent Scully, I hope you're feeling well enough to continue on this case you and Agent Mulder are working on." He paused to take out a folder from his desk drawer, "I have some news for you on this case you're working on, and I thought it might be helpful if I did some work on it. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all sir, all the help we can get is appreciated, this case is confusing, even to me" Mulder said, with relief that this wasn't a meeting to get yelled at.  
  
"I found out a woman who lives in Philly has been arrested just recently for killing several people. Supposedly she was also controlling other people. They described her face perfectly." He stopped and handed Mulder the picture of the woman then continued. "She was released on failure to bring up evidence. Do you know anything about this?"  
  
Mulder handed the picture to Scully, and immediately after taking one glance at it, she dropped it on the floor. Her face drained of all color.  
  
"Scully are you alright" Mulder asked, rushing to her side in an instant.  
  
"Agent Scully, do you need to tell us something"  
  
"I'm fine. I just got a little bit scared at this face that's all." Scully's imposter knew the truth. Scully also knew the truth. It was her. It was the vampire that took form as a rat. Scully knew at once what when she saw what was in the picture. It was the vampire controlling her. While Scully was having a horrific image as to what this imposter in her body could do to the ones she loved, Mulder and Skinner were wrapping up the meeting.  
  
"Come on Scully, were going home now. We'll continue this tomorrow." Mulder said, while guiding her out.  
  
"Take good care agents. I don't like the smell of this case." Skinner told them.  
  
"We will sir, thank you" Mulder said before leaving.  
  
Since Mulder brought her in his car to his apartment, he dropped her off at her apartment and walked her up to her door then said his good byes than went back home.  
  
Vampire Scully walked around to get to know where everything was. After she was all done she undressed herself and looked in her closet to what was something not businesslike. Satisfied with a tight pair of jeans and a red sweater she applied some more make up on.  
  
As soon as she was done getting ready she walked down to the parking area. Only one problem, she didn't know what this girl drove, or where she even parked. Then it struck her, she could use the car beeper. She pulled out the automatic button and pressed the unlock button. Just as expected the lights on car lit up and started blinking. She quickly ran over to the car and plopped in.  
  
While all this was occurring, Scully kept wondering what the hell this bitch was doing? She was never one to fully cuss, but when it came to some unknown person controlling your body then you're damn right Scully's going to cuss. What did she have planned for Scully's body?  
  
Scully was too trapped in her thoughts to notice where the vampire was going. She was brought out of her reverie by a voice.  
  
"Who the devil are you?" A man said.  
  
"Shut up Bernard, It's me, Celia." When the vampire turned to face the man, Scully got a front view of the man. She gasped, even though her body didn't respond it was the man who had caught her eye by running, then she fell down the hill and that dam vampire-rat bit her!  
  
"Oh Celia, I see our plan worked perfectly, only you got a woman instead." He said touching her arm in a suggestive way.  
  
Vampire Scully swatted his hand away in disgust. "Yes, thanks to you, Bernard. My plan is working quite excellent."  
  
Scully sat in disbelief as she sat there and listened to what was going on. She kept thinking how horrible it felt to have been tricked this whole time! They set them up, the whole thing.  
  
"Her partner didn't seem to notice that I was not acting the same. Maybe there is still a chance I could get him to undo this case and leave us alone for good. If that doesn't work then I could always go to plan B, and kill them both."  
  
"That could work." He was cut off with Scully's cell phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?" Vampire Scully asked answering the phone.  
  
"Scully's it's me. I've been doing some background checks on that woman, Celia Carver. Turns out she was sent to jail many times before this one. I called the local police and asked if they have been keeping tabs on her, they said they haven't been able to trace her once they released her. I called your home phone by the way. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm just need to get some air. I'm jogging." She said through gritted teeth. She was furious that he would go as far as to do a background check on her.  
  
"Ok, are you sure you're feeling alright? You seem a little different ever since that fall."  
  
"Mulder, I don't want to have to tell you again. I am fine." She said tensely.  
  
"Ok well, meet you at the office tomorrow Scully, bye" The line went dead.  
  
"Ugh, I have to go Bernard. I guess I have to be at the office early in the morning. Not sure when though." Vampire Scully turned around and started to walk away, but stopped when Bernard called her name.  
  
"What, Bernard." Vampire Scully said in an irritated voice.  
  
"Is this the person I was supposed to make follow me in the woods?" He asked.  
  
"No but you did fine, Bernard. She can still work for the job. If all goes down hill, maybe I can scare the man by telling him the truth and then say I will kill the girl. I mean I am in her body I can do what ever I want." She laughed in an evil way, than continued, "He will be forced to stop this investigation if red head here is in trouble. Then we leave to another place." She, again, turned around and walked away from him back to her car.  
  
Scully gasped in horror when she heard what had just been said. They set her up! The man who was running was trying to get her to follow him all along. If all of there plan A's and B's fail then it's off to killing her.  
  
Once back in Scully's apartment, Vampire Scully went straight to bed. It was an exhausting day and she needed her sleep. Then, in the morning, she could plan on how to get Mulder to stop this investigation.  
  
It was 6:00AM in the morning when Scully's alarm clock went off. Vampire Scully slammed down on the button to shut it up, unfortunately it just got louder. She sat up and threw it against the wall breaking it.  
  
Scully kept cussing her out even though she knew that Celia couldn't hear her. She was precise on to memorize her name that way if she ever gets control f her body again she can make sure she pays.  
  
Celia, Vampire Scully walked into the bathroom and quickly disposed of her clothes to take a hot shower. After her shower was done she picked out an outfit that was a bit sexy, yet something that says I'm successful. Finding one she dried off and put it on. It was a tight fitting, long sleeved, burgundy button up shirt with a black knee length skirt. She did her make up to make her eyes stand out more. After all that was done she went straight to her hair. Taking the towel out of it, she blow dried it.  
  
It was 7:00 by the time she was finished. She wasn't sure what time the red head's work started, but might as well leave now.  
  
After driving for a half and hour looking for the J. Edgar Hoover building, she stopped at a gas station and asked for directions. She felt so stupid! She was just there yesterday when Mulder brought them here, how could she forget? After the man in the gas station booth gave her directions, she continued on her journey to the FBI headquarters.  
  
Once she made it, she got out of the car and parked it in the FBI's garage. Vampire Scully was running to the elevators only to have it held open by none other then the red head's partner.  
  
"Running late Scully?" Mulder asked her.  
  
"I think I made it in time, unless you're running late also." She retorted in a cold voice.  
  
"Are you feeling alright? Because last time I checked, I'm here late everyday. Unlike you, who is here at the crack of dawn?" He replied, in a hurt voice being covered by cold tone.  
  
"What ever, let's just get to the office?" She pressed the fifth floor and stepped back.  
  
"Scully, we don't have a meeting with Skinner today. We are going down to the office." He gave her one last questioning look before pressing the basement button.  
  
"We work in the basement?" She accidentally let slip out.  
  
"Ok, now I know something is wrong with you. Do you have amnesia?" He asked, walking over to her and feeling her head for bumps.  
  
Vampire Scully backed off a bit abruptly and slapped his hand away. "I don't have amnesia I just didn't know if we had a meeting or not. I was just speaking my mind when I said 'we work in the basement' that's all." She said a bit more calmly when she saw the hurt on Mulder's face.  
  
The elevator doors opened up, and they both stepped out. Then they continued on their journey to the office. Mulder opened the office door and stepped in, turning on the lights. Vampire Scully followed after him. She stopped and turned around to look at him, after she had a good look at the room.  
  
"Mulder, why don't I have a desk?" She asked him.  
  
"You're not going to start that again, are you?" He said, quickly walking over to his desk and sitting down. He set his feet atop the desk and picked up a folder. "We've been through this, Scully. There is no room for another desk."  
  
Vampire Scully walked over to a corner that she presumed was the red head's corner. She sat down and turned on the small lab top that was sitting atop a shelf.  
  
"What are we doing?" She asked him while playing a game on the computer.  
  
"Nothing really, we haven't had any leads on the case we're working on." He said, getting out the paper shredder. He was going to shred the solved cases they had been working on previously.  
  
Vampire Scully took this as an opportunity to speak up about giving up the case.  
  
"Mulder, why don't we just give up this case? I mean who believes in vampires taking control of people anyways? I know you don't" She said to him sweetly.  
  
"Scully," He said, setting some papers aside, "I know you think this case is a load of bull, but, you of all people should know I believe in this as much as those vampires who are doing it. If you don't want to work on this case then you can just leave, you said this when we got this case and your still saying it. What has gotten in to you lately, Scully?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean, Mulder." Vampire Scully said innocently.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean." He Muttered.  
  
As he said this he picked up some more papers and placed it in the paper shredder. He was so angry he didn't notice his finer got to close to the blade. He hissed in pain as the blood ran all over his hand. It was a small chink out of his skin but it sure caused a lot of blood.  
  
Vampire Scully turned around and noticed al the blood flowing from his finger. She stared at it hungrily. It had been along time since she had any blood to drink, would he notice if she licked his finger? Maybe he would take it as a pass.  
  
Scully knew what the Vampire was doing. How embarrassing for both of them! If she does this then maybe Mulder will get the hint that it's not really her!  
  
Without thinking she got up and walked over to him. He was trying to look for something to stop the bleeding. Her instincts were getting the better of her. She needed to feed on his little amount of blood. Not thinking for the second time she grabbed his hand and placed his finger in her mouth and licking off all the blood.  
  
Mulder pulled his finger away from her and stared at her as if she were a monster herself. She was only he didn't know that.  
  
"What the hell was that about, Scully? You weren't trying to make a pass at me were you?" He yelled, while getting up and grabbing the first aid kit on the shelf in the back.  
  
Getting back to her senses after that little taste, she answers, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. It was like I was being" She quickly stopped what she was saying, knowing it would blow everything, but It was too late, the damage had been done.  
  
Mulder swiveled around and grabbed her hand, "Like you were being controlled. Scully, what if it is in you? No, wait, hear me out. What if it is in you, controlling you and you don't even know it?" He said looking her straight in the eyes, trying to see if he could see it.  
  
'Yes', Scully kept thinking 'you figured it out, Mulder, She's in me get her out! You can do it' She kept thinking she was going to get her body back soon.  
  
Vampire Scully had other ideas. Her plan was blown because she had to let her instincts take over. She had to think and fast.  
  
'What to do?' She thought. Just then an idea popped in her head. She reached behind her and grabbed her gun from her holster.  
  
"Yes, Mulder, it is in me, I can feel her controlling me. That's why I've been acting this way."  
  
"Then we have to figure out how to get it out of you, it's dangerous to just let you wander around with it in you. We will have to take you to the lone gunman so they can do some research on this." He let go of her arms and reached in his trench pocket to grab his cell phone.  
  
Before he even dialed the first number Vampire Scully pulled the gun out and placed it at his temple.  
  
"Sorry Mulder, Your partner isn't here. I've been controlling her this whole time you fool! I've just been doing a damn well job at it for you not to notice." She said this in a seductive voice with a mean demeanor.  
  
"Why her, why not get me?"  
  
"You sent your partner the way I wanted you to go. I needed some one from the FBI so I could get them to close this case up. I knew you would go to the psychiatric hospital, so I sent one of my minions to control one of the patients. They told you about the forest, about how he saw a man running along. I knew you would go there, so we waited for you. Then you had to send your partner the wrong way! I wanted you not her, but she would have to do. So we continued on with our little plan. I made my accomplice, Bernard make some kind of smell, any smell, then run near the ditch in the ground where she will fall. I never thought it would work so perfectly. There she was, lying in front of me. I had my chance, so I went for it. I bit her on the ankle, controlling her from the point on." She still had the gun pointed to his head.  
  
She was a bit surprised when Mulder didn't interrupt not even once to gasp.  
  
Scully kept gasping, so, this was all a little set up for Mulder, only she was second choice. She was glad that Mulder sent her that way. Other wise, she shuddered to think of the out come.  
  
"Come on, we have work to clean up, don't we, Mulder." She ushered him out the door with the gun pointed on his back.  
  
"What makes you think I would want to go with you?" Mulder said, not moving and gritting his teeth in pain as she ground the gun harder on his back.  
  
"If you don't clean this case up, then I will kill the red head."  
  
"Alright, where are we going?" He said in defeat.  
  
"We are going to go to AD's office to clean this case up. Tell him it's over there is no case it was all a hoax. I'm going to put my gun away, but remember, try any funny business, any at all and I will kill little red head. Even if you tell old Skinner the wrong thing I will kill her." She placed her hand gun back in its holster and began walking behind Mulder up to AD's Skinner's desk.  
  
Vampire Scully stayed behind Mulder the whole time on their trip up to Skinner's office. Once they got there Mulder asked Kim if he was available. She answered yes, so Mulder and Vampire Scully walked in to his office. They both sat down after Skinner told them to.  
  
"What's this about agents?" Skinner asked.  
  
"We've found out that this case was all a hoax. It was some teenagers playing pranks on some mental patients." He tilted his head slightly to look at Vampire Scully to seek her approval. When she nodded he continued. "They were not found and I see no need to continue on this investigation until someone comes forward."  
  
"Mulder, are you listening to what you're saying? I've been thinking this was a hoax from the beginning but after what I've read from your reviews I can't help but feel this was the real thing. Mulder, how can you just quit when I am actually supporting you?"  
  
"We have come to the conclusion that this was just a waste of time, sir. Now, if you will excuse us we had better be going now. We have more important cases to be working on." Mulder said, as he sat up and looked at Scully to see if this was the right thing, to leave. She nodded her approval.  
  
"Very well agents Mulder and Scully, if you feel strongly that this is the best way, than yes, you can go onto more important cases." He shook Mulder's hand before they left.  
  
Once they were in the elevator Vampire Scully began talking.  
  
"Very good agent Mulder, I might just let you keep the red head. Now my plan is, we go to your car, we head to the forest in Philly, I give you back the girl and then me and my accomplice Bernard, will get out of here as fast as possible. The case is gone we're out of here and everything is back in order, alright?" She said just as the doors opened.  
  
"Yes, will you promise to let Scully go if I let you escape?"  
  
"I told you yes, didn't I? Let's go." She said grabbing his arm and guiding him to the parking lot. "Where's your car?"  
  
"Over here." He said taking her over to it. "Do you want me to drive?"  
  
"Yes, drive us to Philly."  
  
As they were driving to Philly Scully kept thinking that Mulder will save her, she will have her body back. She was so scared to be this way. It was like a dream, she just wanted to wake up.  
  
They arrived to the forest in Philly. Vampire Scully pulled the gun out again and pointed it at Mulder.  
  
"Don't try anything stupid Mulder, I'm watching you." She said motioning the gun for him to get out.  
  
He stepped out of the car and put his hand up. She told him to get in front of her again and to start walking. They were walking for a few minutes until they fell upon the ditch that Mulder found Scully in.  
  
Mulder got startled when he saw a man jump out from the bushes.  
  
"You went to plan B?" said the man.  
  
"Yes Bernard, I have him in check for now." She raised the gun a little higher.  
  
Vampire Scully walked over to Bernard and explained the plan to him, while still having the gun raised at Mulder.  
  
After she was done telling Bernard all the plans Mulder asked, "So are you going to let me and Scully go now?"  
  
"Well, I suppose I could do that. But remember I can jump in to her any time I want and kill her."  
  
"I know" Mulder said.  
  
Just then a rat came walking up to them, Celia took her chance, and she jumped out of Scully and straight into the rat. Mulder couldn't believe his eyes what he just saw now, the rat, was turning into a woman. He guessed it was Celia. She must have jumped out of Scully.  
  
The woman had on a black leather outfit, with black hair and dark heavy make up all over her face. She raised her gun when Mulder ran over to Scully who had fallen.  
  
"Scully, are you alright, Scully, can you hear me?" He gently tapped her cheek.  
  
All he heard from her was mumble.  
  
"She'll be fine, she just needs to adjust. She was in a dream state, basically. Now, we will be on our way and you will have nothing more to do with any of us."  
  
As they started to walk away Scully sat up and hugged Mulder tightly.  
  
"Oh Mulder, I knew you would figure it out." She said into his shoulder. "You have to stop them Mulder, Don't let them get away." Scully said standing up very shakily.  
  
"Scully, she's so stupid. She forgot to take my gun!" He got up taking her by the waist and started to run off where they had headed.  
  
They ran behind the bushes and listened to what they were saying.  
  
"Are you sure this will work? What if they come back and get us?" Bernard said.  
  
"They won't, we will be long gone before they even catch up to us, plus we can change our names again. Come on, stop worrying about it and let's just get out of here." She opened the car and threw the gun on the dashboard.  
  
Right when she threw the gun, she and Bernard heard a click and a voice saying don't move or I'll shoot. They both put their hands up and didn't move a muscle.  
  
"You know, you thought you were so smart by doing this. First you have to take my gun away. Then next, how could you think I would let you get away?" Mulder said taking Celia's hands and putting them in cuffs while Scully was doing the same to Bernard.  
  
"I thought you left it in your trench. I thought you kept it in your shoulder holster." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I keep and extra handgun on my ankle holster for stupid criminals like you." He said shoving her in the car.  
  
"You know I can jump into the girl and kill her right now." She said as Bernard was shoved in next to her.  
  
"No you can't, you said you can only control someone if you bite them. You can't come back into the person after you've left." Scully said, "I heard you talking the whole time."  
  
They drove back to D.C. and handed them over to the police and local Sheriff. After that was taken care of Mulder and Scully went and told Skinner everything. He was shocked but took it all in.  
  
The criminals were sent to a psychiatric hospital, and were charged with murder charges, and assault on a federal agent.  
  
It was a few days later at the office when Scully walked into the office. "Hey Mulder, you're here early." She said setting down her stuff.  
  
"Yep, we got a new case. How do you like the sound of animals at the zoo that have the ability to transform into humans at night?" Mulder said with a smile.  
  
*********************** The End!!! I know the ending was crap but give me some credit, this was a difficult story!! Anyways I'd like to thank my betas for all their hard work. And Gothic Spook for her idea to use vampires. Please review!! 


End file.
